My Biggest But Best Mistake
by Optimus Prime's little girl
Summary: An odd person drops into the lives of the pack. Fixing up problems and being imprinted on along the way... Her name is Will. "Paul, this is way more than you think it is. Please leave, I know it hurts but it's for the best..."
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own this!**_

_**Please review! **_

_**THANKS!**_

* * *

The cool night breeze brushed across my face, adding to the overall creepy mood of the near on October evening. I silently wandered through the empty streets of La Push, Washington. The empty streets not terribly uncommon for such a small town, but weird for the time of about 6:30pm. But there was a fact that needed to be taken into account… Me. I disturbed people. Just seeing me sets people off.

I watched a boy who had to be at least 15 maybe 16 but no older, dart past me and head towards an old town church. I grinned. That's where I needed to go. The boy himself I noticed was gorgeous. A wolf. He had to be, he was tall, muscled, tan and fast. A bit faster than he should have been. My grin grew in size. He was a mutt, it was a fact! I sped up and reached the doors just as he yanked them open and slipped in. Following him, I dove in and sat down on the closest bench, listening to the eerie bang of the door slamming.

"Seth," a woman dashed forward and wrapped her arms around the boy, her relief was kind of sickening. "You made it. Are you okay?" She asked pulling back to studied the boy. Her somewhat pretty face was marred by four jagged scars. A bear. I snorted. Very un-lady like. I know. But since when have I been a lady? That was Emily Young, Sam Uley's mate. The imprint who'd foolishly pist of her wolf. A bear, I rolled my eyes.

The group around her was small, humans and werewolves all together. Here for one purpose, and one purpose only. Morning the dead. All were in some sort of tears, and all were in black. I sighed; my favorite color was being abused! Used for such a stupid thing. Whatever…

The group had about 12 or 13 people in it, seven wolves from what I could tell. But this pack wasn't this small anymore… No it was big enough that Justin was worried about them, worried about our secret. Worried about the people around us. This pack was 39 wolves strong now, big enough to overrule us, the Alpha Pack, if Samuel so wished to try and take such a move against the Alpha Pack…

Seth looked shaken but answered Emily, softly talking to her, helping her to relax a little. But Sam wasn't buying it. "You saw something didn't you? What… Who did you see?" Sam asked eyeing Seth with a funny look.

Seth looked confused and said, "Just some creepy chick with—"

"—Multi colored hair and lime green eyes?" Samuel finished turning towards me. He knew who I was, what I was. He knew my kind. Not waiting to hear Seth's response, Samuel motioned for me to come towards them. I stood and walked up the aisle my heels making a soft thump on the floor catching everyone's attention.

All the boys growled. I was a threat. I was an Alpha female and they knew it. I would get my way, even if they didn't like. Which they didn't. Alpha females were something new for this pack. I had to remind myself. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"What did I do wrong this time, Princess?" he groaned. Of course he automatically thinks that, how typical. I mean he couldn't, just for once say hello. Augh… Men. Of course he wasn't wrong in asking such a question. Justin only sent me out if something bad, really bad, as really really bad happened, which Samuel knew.

"You did nothing, Sam. That's why I'm here. You stood by and watched." He flinched hearing my tone. An Alpha's tone. His Alpha's tone. The one tone only an Alpha dog possesses. "You swore, Sam, _swore_ that you would _protect _them." I pointed to the open casket of young Jared. "You kinda fail. Don't you think?"

"Listen here, Freak," Jacob Black stepped forward. A challenge, weather he knew it or not he had just challenged me. One that I was going to take and enjoy taking. "This has nothing to do you. Nothing. I'm sure Sam did his best. No, you know what! I _know_ he did his best." I rolled my eyes. This boy knew nothing. He knew not of the oaths Sam took. He didn't know that Jared could have been saved. He didn't know about the Alpha Pack. So how could he know that Sam 'did his best'?

Sam growled at his beta, "Jake let it go. She's here for a reason. Let her do her job and then she'll leave." He glanced at me. "That's how it works. She's the cleaning crew." My eye twitched. He didn't. "She's here to fix my problems and then she disappears." Oh! He did!

"Samuel! I am _**not**_ some cleaning crew. I am your Alpha and you will respect me as such. Or should I call Justin and tell him of your disrespect?" the surrounding pack and imprints flinched. I was in charge and they knew. They could feel it. The power and command that I held.

"Always hiding behind Justin? Eh, Will?" I growled low and loud. I step towards him. Sam held his ground. The boys growled and step forwards as well. The wolf inside knew an Alpha fight was about to happen.

"I do not hide. Justin is my Alpha as he is yours." I took my stance. Ready to fight if he wanted to. Justin told me he would do this. Warned me of such a danger. He wanted more power like all wolves. But that would never happen! Just then a hand touched my arm.

"Relax, Princess, Sam's just a little on edge." Paul's voice echoed in my ears. He was the one. But I'd never look him in the eyes. I couldn't be tied down. I was one of the few who knew who my imprint was before I'd even done it. I growled and glanced at Paul, who was calm and relaxed but underneath I could hear, could feel his wolf calling out wanting to crush Samuel for saying what he did.

"He knew the challenge when he said it." I hissed turning back on Sam. "He challenged me for the right of Alpha, he knows that! And now it needs to be taken care of." Sam's eyes widened and Paul's gentle grip grew tighter. "Samuel has shown the utter most disrespect to the oaths! You were there and so was Jared. Samuel _**promised! Promised**_ to _**never**_ fight against us! He promised to up hold the Alpha control!"

"Sam will back down, and so will you. You came here to fix this," Paul motioned to the dead Jared. "Worry about Sam later."

"Will, I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have said that. That was rude. And uncalled for." Sam muttered humiliated. I shook my head a look of pity covering my face. "I'm sorry that I challenged you. In a way that shouldn't have been done."

Sighing I glanced at Paul, who nodded and me and smiled, "It's alright. Don't do it again. Please." Sam's eyes shot up so did two other sets. Paul's and Quil's. They knew I was one that never would say such a word. But recently I was working on my temper… It wasn't really working. But none the less I could control myself better.

Paul still stood by my elbow. A protector. He knew that I was his. However he wanted the imprint but I couldn't allow it, so it was a game between the two of us to see how close we would get before looking away. Paul's growls rumbled in his chest softer than I knew was possible.

I grinned and shook my head that imprint could be focused on later, I was here to fix the life of Jared. To do something I'd never done in the longest of time. Heal someone other than myself. To bring back Jared. A almost dead person because mostly dead and really dead are too completely different things.

I realized Jake was watching me with a hungry look and pacing around me like a caged wolf. He was growling a little (I think). Not that I was really worried about what he was doing. "What are you? Who are you? What are you doing here and what makes you think you're in command?" He said lowly. He was using Alpha tone on me. I smiled, but didn't answer. Next to me both Sam and Paul grinned.

"Answer me!" He yelled. I hissed and shook my head. Sam gripped my left arm while Paul took my right.

"Just tell him, Princess, we can't have you getting into too much trouble, can we?" Paul whispered in my ear.

"I'm Will, an Alpha Pack Female. I'm a shifter like you and I'm about to become the someone who's living hell for all of you." I smirked and looked up at Paul. Right square in the eyes…

Ahhh CRAP! Really?

Yep! Really…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Paul's POV**_

"Answer me!" Jake practically bellowed his voice low and menacing, Justin once told us that Jake would be Alpha of this pack and here the proof. His tone was an Alpha's tone not an easy tone and voice to come up with off the top of your head. Trust me I've tried to. Will hissed displeased and shook her head, leaning forward as if she were about to attack.

Both Sam and I realized this and we both latched on to her me gently rubbing her arm and whispering softly in her ear, "Just tell him, Princess, we can't have you getting into too much trouble, can we?"

Will sighted looked at Jake squared her shoulders and grinned, "I'm Will, an Alpha Pack Female. I'm a shifter like you and I'm about to become the someone who's living hell for all of you." She smirk gave me the chills. She must have noticed because she glanced up and looked at me right in the eye….

Our bond was there and I could feel it gently tugging at the back of my mind constantly bugging me. However when she looked me in the eyes. It stitched together and I could be myself again. Bum lazy rude and snarky.

Will and I both already knew that one day she would get the guts to look me in the eyes and imprint back on me. We also knew that would be after she was stepping down as Alpha Female. As _**the**_ Alpha's Beta. So I really wasn't surprised to see the glare cross Will's face as she and I stared at each other in shock. The time of stepping down might have come a lot quicker than either of us thought it would be.

Grinning I looked up at Sam and nodded. Oh he knew. He knew what happened. The 5 of us… well 4 had been waiting for this very moment since we'd first met Will. Which reminded me I looked over at Jared. He would have loved to be here to see her again.

"Will, we have important matter's to attend to." Sam said a smug look on his face as well. No one else seemed to get the importance of what just happened.

"Such annoyingly big and proper language Sammy. Geez… no wonder the boys are always complaining about stick in butt syndrome." Will laughed. A good sound. I let go of her arm realizing that Sam had done the same a long time ago.

She walked away and turned back to us once she was standing in front of the open casket. I openly stared at her as she stood there. Her white wash and faded jeans were hugging her legs showing off her extremely sexy thighs. Her tank was black with rings that started just below the chest line. She had 4 tattoos a purple mark just below her belly button one on her jaw and the last visible one on the back her neck her last one I'd seen at a run in with her earlier, it was on her hip. Her black over coat hung loosely on her and her white heels made her just as tall as me.

"Okay boys, quickly before I fix Sam's problem and help Jared heal along with a few… other things," she glanced at me, "Questions I'm sure you've all got them." _**(Outfits for both Paul and Will on Profile)**_

Sam laughed, "So, Princess, imprinted finally?"

_**Will's POV**_

Sam chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest, "So, Princess, imprinted finally?" he asked mockingly. Paul bobbed his head up and down. So… we'd imprinted on each other. We both know it the moment we stood next to each other. The weird thing being that we knew everything about each other. Every little thing. Just like we knew ourselves.

"Wo-ow," I scoffed, "You know Paul, and I'm surprised. You figured it out!" I grinned brattily at him. The pack rolled their eyes. "So you know that I'm here to stay, for good, right?" He nodded at me, his face darkening and narrowing his hazel eyes. He was trying to even the playing field, testing me and my skill, analyzing my every move and word. I knew exactly what he was thinking by the look on his face. I was a hand full, and that he really didn't want to have to fight me every day.

"Jeez Klyde, give the guy a break!" Sam smiled and laughed again. This was the happiest I'd seen him in a long while. Good to know that I'm not the only one enjoy myself, with all the teasing and pushing of buttons going on. "You know," Sam got my attention away from Paul for a good second. "You should tell the Pack what you think they should know."

I smirked a little realizing what he was doing. He was saving Paul from looking like a fool. I sucked in a quick breath. "I'm Willis Aimee Klyde. Will 'll do for me though. I don't really like my first name." out of the corner of my eye; I saw Paul shake his head and grimace, like he was in pain or just got hit.

"So," Paul's grimace changed he wanted to play smart-ass with me. "Don't you think you should tell the boys just what you're planning on doing here? Or what you are for that matter." I mirrored his movements and played his game.

" No, the boys will live without knowing my every step, and anyways I told you I'm here cause Sam let Jared die and it wasn't his time to go. Although if you don't want me to I can go back to Justin and leave Jared." I smiled a genuine smile and glanced at Sam, who shrugged.

I nodded, and leaned back against the coffin that was behind me. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later. Better sooner than later, I always say. Well I always say that." I laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped his giant arms around Emily's waist.

"Do tell." Embry smiled at me. Flirt!

Another deep breath, "Paul, to answer you, I'm the Shape Shifter version of the Volturi." I sighed and pulled on the sleeves of my leather jacket, slipping it off I threw it over the back of one of the benches in the church. "I'm from a Pack or rather Group of Shape Shifters that controls a number of things. How many humans know, keeping the humans that are affected by us, and controlling the Shape Shifters where ever possible." I took another breath looking only at Paul. "We set the laws and enforce them. However myself, I'm not one of those 'upper class' Shifters. I'm more a cop, or something like that, you know?" They all nodded

"So you're one of us right?" Embry asked stepping closer, I nodded only to shook my head moments later. "In a way." He added.

"Yes," Sam said stopping Embry, "She a wolf and so much more. That's what makes her special is the fact that she can shift into more than just one thing. But I guess Will's stuck now with a wolf." I scuffed the tip of my white heel on the flag stone floor. "But she's lying about not being an 'upper shifter'. She's an Alpha Female. Well more like the Alpha Female."

Paul laughed, "Yep, she's really high up on the pole of big bosses." He studied me stopping at the tattoo just below my belly. I grinned as he cocked his head. As if that would help him examine me any better. Course I was looking at him. Paul was dressed in faded, stained and worn-out black jeans. A very good color on him. His grey polo un-tucked and wrinkled, fitting his chest and arms to the point where I thought it would rip. Toping it all off was a black leather trench coat, sexy sunglasses, his wallet and the Droid cell, sticking out of the top of his pocket. But what made me laugh about his outfit was the shoes. A pair of nice Sunday/church/dress shoes that didn't fit Paul's personality at all.

His finger flicked across my vision and pointed up to his….Face… Oops! That's not awkward or embarrassing at all that I got caught staring at his crotch/pockets. I grinned and pointed to the spot next to me. I wanted him as close to me for as long as possible.

Tingles filled my stomach as Paul approached. He smiled and I had to smile back. I realized as soon as he was next to me that I wasn't reaching out into empty space for him. All I had to do was lean over and grab his hand. As soon as I did, had hand went num. Paul wove his fingers with mine, rubbing my hand with the tips of his fingers.

"Stop." I hissed playfully before smacking him lightly on the shoulder. He looked at his face flat. Almost emotionless. He was practicing his 'dead' stare. So I gave him the same look.

"Will! You look dead." Embry laughed at me.

"Good that's the point!" I chuckled still looking at Paul. Man! I am a flirt! Justin would laugh at me! Then kick me in the butt! Work! I'm here for work!

"Okay boys, let's get down to work." I looked at Kim then at Jared's body.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Will's POV**_

I stared blankly at the face of my friend, Jared. A very dead, unmoving, kinda blueish gray, nothingness colored Jared. Compared to the torture he had as he was dying he sure look peaceful and happy? Stupid Vampires! A Cullen none the less! Put it this way, when Justin found out that a Cullen had bitten Jared, it was worse than Krakatoa….You know, that one volcano that killed hundreds that caused tsunamis? Ahaa... Nevermind. Look it up if you have to.

Back to the story… So one of the BEASTLY Cullens was out hunting when she 'HAPPENEDS' to bite Jared! That's not something that just happens! She BIT HIM! Did they even try and save him? Umm… NO! They sat and probably ran around in circles screaming! But even if they'd tried he would have died anyways. Stupid Vampires, stupid venom and stupid Bella. Grr….

"C-c-can you fix him?" Kim asked her voice quavering and stammering. I jumped slightly and turned. Kim was a pretty girl perfect for Jared with her chocolate skin black and red curls, green eyes. Even in death they were still fit for each other.

"Fix no, Jared will always be broken Jared," I laughed she gave me a watery smile and I continued, "But bringing him back and fixing that, most definitely." I looked back to Jared, thinking how much energy it was going to cost but I laughed if Jared was back I'd gladly give it up.

"You really don't seem as bad as Paul, Sam and Quil make you out to be." She commented looking at Jared longing while rubbing her stomach.

"If you only knew…you'll get to know me as I'll be around with Paul," I paused studying her hand and stomach, "Anyone else know?"

"What?" she yelped. I jerked my head at her stomach. "Oh…umm no, not even him. Jared died before I could tell him. I really don't think I can raise them on my own. Please try your best." I nodded. "You imprinted on him didn't you? Paul I mean. He so so… himself. The way he used to be in high school before the Emily problem… That's when they first met you!"

"Yeah. And just so you know Paul is gonna get worse. An Alpha imprint is something completely different we know who are imprints without looking at them. We share thoughts, feelings, and senses. It's like joining both people to make one solid wolf."

"That's gross." Kim pulled a face and I laughed. Taking her arm I turned her away from everyone so the boys couldn't hear.

"Kim I need you to keep Paul out. Help the boys keep him out, at least til it's done. I'll be in pain and to stop it Paul will use his own body. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT let him do that!" she nodded and hugged me.

"I'll tell Sam," she started towards him then looked back, "who will stay with you?"

"Leah." I said plainly.

Kim spoke softly so I didn't hear what she told Sam but from the look on his face he wasn't happy. He turned to look at me. I stood tall and just looked him back in the eye. He whispered to Emily and then walked over to me.

"Will, let me get this straight," Sam sighed, "You want Paul to leave." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Kim says that Paul will feel your pain as his own? Like the actual physical pain of life force movement?"

"Yeah, he will, I need you to order him to leave. I can't. My Alpha commands don't work on my own imprint but an Imprint order would. I just don't know how to do that…" I grinned.

"Kay fine," he sighed. "Paul! Get over here." Paul smiled slightly, swatted my butt then grabbed my hand as he walked up. I gave him the perfect 'what the hell' look. He just grinned at me.

"Yeah?"

"You need to leave." Sam said flatly. "You can't stay here. You may stop Will from fully healing Jared and it could kill both of them if you did that."

"Sam, I'm not leaving Will," Paul tightened his grip on my hand. He was fighting the order. My stomach started hurting and watched as sweat broke out on Paul's face.

"Paul, I order you to leave. Take others with you. Now." Sam barked in a low command and yet still flat voice. Paul looked to me. He saw the look in my eyes and his face filled with pain.

"Will, is this your doing?" he glared at me and my stomach ache changed to burning like I'd been stabbed in the gut. "You want me to leave? Is that you fought the imprint? Cause you don't want to be around me?"

"Paul! What on Earth are you talking about? I didn't fight it! We both know we're meant to be imprints so why did you even ask?" I glared at him. He stared back and I felt his gilt wash over me.

"I know… I… the wolf… It…we…" He couldn't form a sentence.

"Your wolf isn't used to this yet." I touch his chest and we both shivered. To be honest my wolf wasn't used to it either. It never would be. Paul hissed and nodded knowing exactly that I'd thought the very same thing.

The feeling of defeat filled the bond and Paul sighed nodding realizing why Sam asked him to leave. "Guys, let's go." Paul muttered, walking down the aisle and out the door followed by almost everyone other than Leah, Sam, Emily and Kim. My throat tightened the farther away he get. I started to lean forward, but Sam grabbed me.

"Will, no. Think about Kim. Think about Jared please…" Sam held onto my arm and jerked me around to face Jared's body. "Guys give her space." I blanched at what I was about to do…

_**Paul's POV**_

"Paul! Get over here." I smiled slightly my heart pounding in my chest and I walked up. Reach out I smacked Will's ass then grabbed her hand, who squeaked. Will looked at me with the look of why are you doing this? I just grinned knowing she'd get what I meant.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need to leave." Sam said flatly. "You can't stay here. You may stop Will from fully healing Jared and it could kill both of them if you did that." It was an Alpha's order. The push of it shocked me. I started feeling sick chills broke out all over my skin.

"Sam, I'm not leaving Will," I tightened my grip on her hand. I need to fight this. I looked to Will, she could feel me fighting this. I felt the pain in her stomach. Great… I fought the growl rising in my throat.

"Paul, I order you to leave. Take others with you. Now." Sam barked in a low command and yet still flat voice. I blanched it echoed in my bones. I was still looking at Will and noticed her look

"Will, is this your doing?" I can _**not**_ believe her! I glared at her anger coiling in every fiber of my being. The wolf inside growling and spiting as He noticed what _His_ female was doing. "You want me to leave? Is that you fighting the imprint? Cause you don't want to be around me?"

"Paul! What on Earth are you talking about?" I felt like she'd just slapped me, but the wolf was still angry. He was the Male He was the Alpha not his female. "I didn't fight it! We both know we're meant to be imprints so why did you even ask?" Her eyes were like daggers. I was over-reacting and that was totally un-called for. I knew she was being sincere. That she needed me to leave. Not her fighting this.

"I know… I… the wolf… It…we…" No logical way to explain what just happened came to mind. But she knew. Will could feel it herself.

"Your wolf isn't used to this yet." She gently put her hand on my chest, and my body went hay-wire. There is no way that I'm supposed to react that way. My wolf was howling inside. Then her thoughts of her wolf wasn't used to it either, crossed my mind.

Sighing, I knew when I was defeat."Guys, let's go." I muttered, walking down the aisle and out the door followed by almost everyone other than Leah, Sam, Emily and Kim. I could feel her sadness as I walked away. I nearly turn back with every step but I kept going.

The door slammed behind us and the echo in the streets caused me to jump. I spun on my heel and punched the thing nearest me. The wall. The end stream of profanities slipping from my lips as I notice the gash on my hand from the bricks and the purple forming on the knuckles. I glared at the people standing around me.

"Paul what's up?" Emily asked touching my arm the door swinging closed saying that she'd just left the church. "You look like you're going to throw up."

Taking a deep breath, I tipped my head back trying to calm my nerves and emotions. But quickly figured out that these were come from Will. She was the one feel nervous, scared, sick, and needing. In the few short the minutes that Will was back in our lives she'd completely changed me again.

"Will, she wants me to stay," I said looking at her scrubbing my face with my hands, "But she had Sam tell me to go."

"How would you know what she wants, Paul?" Nessie asked climbing on to a bench sitting down next to Jake who wrapped and arm around her. "You aren't like Uncle Jasper, unless the imprint does that to you. Does Jakey? Do you feel what I feel?" she asked cocking her head her short curls moving.

Jake nodded, "Yeah," he smiled, "But only if it an extreme mood swing or extreme emotion." I looked at him confused. He couldn't feel everything that she felt? Is that just because he imprinted on a person not a wolf? But that idea flew away as Embry asked, "Can you feel all of Will emotions?"

"Yeah… She wants my support and comfort but she told Sam—"

"No, Sam told you of his own choice she just said that you couldn't be in the room." Both Seth and Emily butted in. Sam nodded and looked at me. I had a feeling he was thinking along the same lines of me.

"Fine, but I can still feel her… all of it." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm her. To help Will do what she needed to do.

Just then a piercing shriek filled the air. And pain rocketed through my body.

"WILL!" I bellowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Will's POV**_

I stuck my hand on Jared's shoulder and neck cover the bite marks and shivered. This is purely gross! Disgusting! I almost threw up. Leah put a hand on my shoulder. "This is nasty. I don't care if it's Jared I wouldn't care if it's Paul! I'm touching a dead body!" I nearly wailed.

"Wow, and I thought you were supposed to be the tough girl." Leah grinned at me.

"You wanna do this? Touch him, I dare you!" Leah's face darkened and she leaned forward to stare at her Pack brother. Then shook her head. "Nasty right?"

"Yeah, you're right. You've got to do this anyways."

Pressing hard on the marks, closed my eyes and thought back to the moment living it like Jared would have. Seeing Bella hunting, come straight for him—me she was racing towards me. She bit me. The moment her teeth closed on my skin, I screamed. "I can't do this!"

Leah's hands covered mine, "Come on! You are strong enough! You have to!" I healed myself just after she bit me. Suddenly I was smashed from behind and tackled, groaning I still held on to Jared, to me… I can't think straight the memories were too strong. Edward was on my back and had bite me again was draining me instead of letting go. Howling I flipped him off phased into my human form and shook in a ball on the forest floor slowly healing the damages he'd just caused.

Gasping I pulled away and sat back watching as his body healed and I forced it to heal even more, pushing the healing out my finger tips and into his body. Pain filled my mind as soon as I soon as this started.

Pain. Red, blood red. Screaming. More pain. Heart wrenching pain. My body was being ripped apart. More screaming. My throat felt raw. I could hear shouts and pounding. I could feel Leah's warm hands keeping me up right. Sam started yelling at the boys, trying to get the doors open. I felt Paul's anger and panic from him feeling my pain.

It wasn't working! I was going to die, trying to heal this young man, this wolf. My imprint's best friend. I could feel cold working up my legs. This had never happened before! The cold was reaching my stomach. I fought off the urge to throw up. Why wasn't it working!

I wasn't cold anymore. I was freezing. I felt like someone had taken dry ice and glued it on to my feet and legs. "Shit! Will, you're freezing! Sam!" Leah screamed, "Sam! She's freezing! What do I do?" Panic. I could feel terror from her and Paul and everyone else

"Stop her! Pull her away!"

"NO!" I screamed, the first real words I'd formed in a while. "I'll die…I have…to keep…going…" I gasped tightening my grip on Jared's shoulders. I opened my eyes, confused as to why I couldn't see anything. Was I too late? Had I died before I was done healing Jared?

"WILL! Please Will, stop, Jared's alive. He's breathing you can stop." Paul's voice cried from beside me.

"Paul?"

"Hey, Will come on. Come back to me."

He sounded like he was calling to me through water. What was going on? Paul! I have to get back to Paul. I tried to open my eyes again. But I was just so tired. Too tired to open my eyes.

_**All I want to do is sleep…**_

_**But they wouldn't let me…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Will's POV**_

_**Previously…..**_

_He sounded like he was calling to me through water. What was going on? Paul! I have to get back to Paul. I tried to open my eyes again. But I was just so tired. Too tired to open my eyes._

_All I want to do is sleep…But they wouldn't let me….._

_**Paul's POV**_

"NO!" The raw shattering cry filled the air. Everyone paused then started yanking on the doors, Sam and I bolted as soon as it was wide enough for us to run in. Will looked blue and she was shivering, "I'll die…I have…to keep…going…" She panted. _**NO!**_ She was dying! Ten more rows and I'd be there. Her life was slipping away faster than I could run! And there was no fucking thing I could do to fix it!

A sharp pain filled gasp echoed in the room taking my eyes off of Will for seconds I noticed Jared bolt upright clawing at his shoulder. Tears of pain rolling down his face. Then he noticed Will on the ground next to him and me. Now that I think back on it, I must have looked like a mad-man or some crazed moron running towards him the way I was. Jared looked confused.

"WILL!" I screamed clasping onto my knees and sliding to a stop to Will, and Jared who was now next her. My knees hurt but beyond that was the pain that I could feel from her. Will's body was truly dying. I could feel like it was my own body. "Please, Will, stop. Jared's alive. He's breathing you can stop!" I begged her.

Scooping her up in my arms, I nearly dropped her. She was freezing! Not just cold. But colder than a leech cold. Like a leech was sucking all of her body heat out of her. And replacing it with dry ice and liquid nitrogen (yes I know what that is. I did actually listen in my science class…geez)

"Paul?" Will whispered/rasped. She could hear me? Good!

"Hey, Will. Come on. Come back to me!" I whispered holding her close and pressing my lips to her forehead. Jared looked confused beyond belief now. He had no idea what was going on. Only that Will was having problems. "Will, babe! Hey Will, talk to me! Come on babe! Please." She shook her head, and her eyes slowly fluttered.

"WILLUS! YOU LISTEN TO ME! You stay awake! You can't sleep!" Will didn't move only breathed deeply as if she were asleep. "Will?" panic grew in my chest.

"I'm…still….with you….Paul," she muttered. A cold hand touched my shoulder and brought with it a burning sick sweet smell.

"Doctor?" Jared asked noticing the smell as well. I glanced up Dr. Fang nodded at me and reached out to touch Will. Growling I glared at him. There was no way, _**no way,**_ he was gonna take Will from me. He backed off but looked at her again.

"Paul I need to lie her down." He looked at her again studying her, "You can still hold her head but we need her lying flat." Slowly I let go of her allowing him to move her.

_**Will's POV**_

"She's awake." I felt cold fingers flit over my body, "Miss Willus appears to be physically alright but mentally, emotionally and in a way physically spent and hurt."

"Physically how?" Paul asked grabbing both my hands.

"She's over exhausted herself. She can't sleep though for her body could shut down." There was a long pause. "I got put her to sleep but keep her awake just enough that she'd be alive barely…"

"But?" Paul asked.

"But she could die."

"Do it!" Paul barked. I felt the stab of a needle in my arm and the cool liquid enter my system. I couldn't breathe. This is not happening! That lying vampire lied. I moan and could feel Paul's arms lift me up and walking with me. And then darkness… Soothing relaxing peaceful darkness….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Will's POV**_

_**Previously…..**_

"_**But she could die."**_

"_**Do it!" Paul barked. I felt the stab of a needle in my arm and the cool liquid enter my system. I couldn't breathe. This is not happening! That lying vampire lied. I moan and could feel Paul's arms lift me up and walking with me. And then darkness… Soothing relaxing peaceful darkness….**_

_**Paul's POV**_

I stared at my unconscious imprint. She'd been like that…lying there…dead, pale, creepy…. For almost three months. A comforting thought right? That I swear I'll never imprint and when we do she dies. That's just plain typical in my life.

At first when _he'd_ drugged her, _he_ wanted to keep her at the Leech Lair. But I nearly killed _him_ and Sam thought that if Justin happened to come along looking for her, Leech central wasn't the best place to her. So Will was here… or well… Sam's house. We "amended" the treaty saying that Capitan Leech (AKA. The Leech Doctor) could come by himself to Sam's but only stay for one hour. He was escorted in and out of our lands.

Each time the doc came to check on her every 6 hours or so, he would say things like, "Hmm…" Or "Oh look at that." And each time he did I wanted to scream, "I can't look at whatever it is I can't see it!" But Sam made me promise that I would be nice to the leeches… or at least as decent as decent gets with me and leeches.

"Paul," I jumped nearly falling out of my chair next to Will's bed. Emily was in the doorway behind her was Dr. Fang and Sam. "The kind Doctor is here to check up on Will." I nodded and moved my chair out of his way. He smiled at me and stuck out his hand. Which I shook just to be descent.

"Ah… Paul it's good to see you again." Dr. Fang wore a slight smile. I nodded and looked back at Will, gripping her limp hand. After about 10 minutes of tapping his chin, muttering himself and glaring at the machines, he glanced over at me. "You know Paul, Willus will be just fine. In fact she should be waking rather soon. Call me when she wakes up alright?" I nodded and smiled down at sleeping Will.

She was going to be okay… Now when she woke up that's a different story…

"Damn it Paul! Move your fat ass! You're making me boil from the heat!" I was rather roughly shaken awake then my body was rudely deposited onto the floor next to Will's bed. I glared up at the rosy cheeks and green eyes of Will. She was sitting there grinning at me on the floor, her dark brown almost black hair stick up everywhere. As in bed head not gel.

Standing up I rubbed my sore butt and plopped back onto the bed next to Will who was still grinning like a she-devil. Course then again she'd put me through hell, I beat that, then she brought me right back. And that's when it hit. Will was awake!

"Will!" I yelped jerking up right and somehow managed to fall off the bed again. It's a lovely floor Sam has in his house… Oh yeah! I laid it! It was very nice to catch me the way it did. Will smiled gently at me and reached out for me. "You're okay!" I grabbed her hand acted as if I was getting up but instead pulled her down with me. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No duh, Paul. Geez! How are you?"

"Tired, worn out… needing to call the doc." I laughed at her, slowly we stood up together just standing there in the silence of the room. She sat back down on the accursed bed and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"How's Jared? Did it work?" Will asked her green eyes filled with worry. A pang hit my heart. Why was she worried about Jared? She's my imprint!

"He's fine." I said flatly not wanting to talk about him. She lifted a taunting eyebrow at me. Like it was my fault that she was making _**me**_ mad because she's talking about some _**other guy**_! Well Jared's not some other guy but my best friend but still! "Jared is just as he was before the attack and has never been better."

"Really?" Will asked.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…..(Paul's POV)**_

"_**He's fine." I said flatly not wanting to talk about him. She lifted a taunting eyebrow at me. Like it was my fault that she was making me mad because she's talking about some other guy! Well Jared's not some other guy but my best friend but still! "Jared is just as he was before the attack and has never been better."**_

"_**Really?" Will asked.**_

(LINE HERE)

_**Will's POV**_

"Really?" I asked my eyes wide. "It worked! I've always had problems healing people outside of my pack." Paul smiled and held out his hand pulling off the bed. Yeah. The one that doesn't like him. No wonder he sleeps in the other guest bedroom. At least that bed liked him! I noticed the jealousy that had filled Paul was washing away. He seemed to be quite a bit happier.

"You know Justin is gonna his butt off at me." I smiled at him. Paul laughed, the question echoed in my mind, _'When am I meeting him?'_ then the feeling of protectiveness from his wolf. I rolled my eyes, "Soon, Paul. I need to go back and formally step down. And give up my shifter powers." A shiver went through both of us.

"You can't do that. That would end the imprint." Paul whispered telling me exactly what I was fearing.

"I know. But Paul if I don't this could all be one big mistake." Paul growled he didn't like that thought. Oh thanks Paul now you support me.

"Maybe he will let you keep your shifter powers." He whispered shame written plainly on his face. "Sam! Call the leech!" He yelled leaning in close enough for me to kiss him. But right then I was gonna keep my lips to myself. "She's awake." Sam's muffed response came but I ignored it. Course keeping my lips to myself wasn't going to be very easy.

"You can't leave til the leech doctor comes and checks on you." Paul smiled at me, "But til then…" he leaned ever closer. I pulled away shaking my head.

"Paul I've been out for-"

"Three months." He groaned.

"Three months!" Panic blossomed. "I probably stink and I'm sorry… I just wouldn't feel right doing that." He nodded and laughed relieving the tension in the room.

We sat talking waiting on the doctor. Who came through the door and both me and Paul stiffened at the smell. Paul let out a small growl and wrapped an arm around my waist carefully.

"Ah, Miss Willus. You look much better. Let's get you all unhooked. So you can go get showered. I know that you'd like that." He smiled.

I sat impatiently tapping my foot as he quickly unhooked from everything. Once everything was unhooked he smiled and gave me a few instructions things that wouldn't apply to me seeing as the fact that I was almost healed.

"Emily has clothes for you to change into." I glanced at Paul who had just walked into the room after the doc left. "She wants you to use whatever you feel need of using while showering. She's making food. I'll save you some. I over looked and went straight to studying the walls. They were made of wood, with random pictures of the pack, Sam and Emily and several other couples. "Sam house?"

"Yep, Em is waiting with clothes and has stuff for a shower ready for you. She wants you out there ASAP." I kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thanks again. I'll meet you after my shower." I said walking around him, brushing his shoulder as I passed him. "See you in a few." I grinned.

I sighed in contempt after dressing. "You done?" Emily asked knocking on the door. opening it she smiled at me.

"Yep!" I laughed putting on the few items of jewelry that Emily gave me. "Thanks Emily. You have idea how helpful this is! I have no clothes since I was planning on going straight back to James and my pack." I heard Emily's laugh through the door. Opening the door, I went back to the mirror to fix up my hair. "Damn! I wish my hair was long again. I'd pull it back into a ponytail."

"I've got gel I use on Sam's hair every now and then, would that help?"

"Oh, Em! You are an angel!"

"Also a head band that would look really cute. Okay one question though." I nodded and continued you fiddle with my brown/black hair. "Why happened to the dye?"

I laughed again. My hair dye. "The dye is a single use only. It washes out. It shakes off the creepers that seem to follow the Alpha's around. My whole pack is that way. Justin has his tattoos; Kyle my best girlfriend has her weird and crazy clothes, while my cousins Ever and Levi have the make-up and clothes and the other twins have tattoos and sometimes hair." I explained.

"Wow, you must have an insane life style, Will." She laughed pulling out the gel and started to spike my hair.

"You have no idea." We kept chatting while I did my makeup and Emily worked on my hair. She was amazing with my hair. It was spiked everywhere! Up, down…all over! We walked out of the bathroom arm in arm laughing and chatting when a woman with long curly black hair stopped in front of us grinning. It was a true shit eating.

"I'm Jaycee, Jace." She held out her hand which I shook.

"Human?" She nodded, "Embry's Imprint?" Again she nodded. "I'm Will… P—"

"Paul's Imprint. I know he won't shut up about you." The three of us laughed. "But I bet you know the feeling being with a pack." I nodded. "Will we are so going to get along!" I laughed again.

"By the way would you mind if I went and smacked your little Embry?"

"Naw, why?"

"One word, flirt." Emily snorted and Jace grinned.

"EMBRY!" she bellowed. We heard a soft thump, and the sounds of a chair grinding roughly across the wood floor followed by an extremely loud…

"SHIT!"


End file.
